El Corso
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [AU] ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué esos festivales llamados Corsos no son más que una fiesta muy alborotada con espuma, alcohol para los mayores y más espuma? ¡Se supone que vamos a los Corsos a ver las carrozas bien adornadas y a los bailarines! No tengo idea de cuándo se perdió aquello, pero sé que ya no estaba cuando yo nací. — Humor, posible parodia...


**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores.**

Este fic participa en el reto "Cuéntame tu día" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

 _Esta historia está basada en hechos_ _ **reales**_ _,_ oh yeah _, ésta linda autora ha pasado por lo que ustedes van a leer ahora. XD_

 _Lamento el posible Ooc en los personajes, pero fue complicado no infundirlo._

 **El Corso**

 **Hora del día: 23:30 p.m**

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué esos festivales llamados Corsos no son más que una fiesta muy alborotada con espuma, alcohol para los mayores y más espuma? ¡Se supone que vamos a los Corsos a ver las carrozas bien adornadas y a los bailarines! No tengo idea de cuándo se perdió aquello, pero sé que ya no estaba cuando yo nací.

La espuma había hecho que mis ojos ardieran, pero no quitó que me arrojara encima de aquellos muchachos molestos y les arrancara los cabellos con mis manos de niña de ocho años. ¡Ni siquiera podía pasearme tranquila porque nos tomaban por sorpresa y ya tenías de esa cosa en los ojos! Mi hermano se partía de risa en el suelo cuando me desocupé.

Su pelo estaba duro por las sustancias que tenía aquella cosa, tenía las orejas blancas y su camisa estaba más que empapada. ¡Ni hablar de mi vestido! El cual, cabe que aclare, ya me estaba haciendo dar frío.

Ya las carrozas iban a salir y el entretiempo se acababa.

Yo no me acordaba de que esto fuera tan salvaje, la verdad, hasta ese día yo solo sabía que me habría encantado ser parte de una de esas carrozas, que las bailarinas se veían muy bellas y profesionales aunque no lo fueran. Ahora yo caía en que siempre se trató de una guerra con espuma, piedras y barro.

 **Hora del día: 18:30 p.m**

Arrojé una piedra a Sokka cuando él me dijo que era fea y mi madre me metió adentro para que la ayudara a ella y a la abuela Kana en la cocina, mi padre había ido a pescar con algunos de mis tíos. No me gustaba, ni me gusta hoy en día, jugar con mi hermano, porque siempre terminábamos peleados (o era yo la de la piedra o era él, tarde o temprano siempre).

La abuela hablaba sobre que hacía años no iba a las comparsas, mamá la invitaba mientras yo veía cómo Sokka huía de un perro al que había estado molestando. Estábamos impacientes por irnos a ver el Corso, no queríamos estar quietos y, al estar del mismo lado por más de un minuto consecutivo, nos uníamos para hacer travesuras y después terminar mal.

—¿Jugarás con espuma hoy, Katara? —preguntó mi madre con suavidad, yo asentí con una sonrisa enorme—. Qué bueno…

—Lo harás con tu padre, seguramente. Hakoda jamás va a madurar.

—¡Madre!

—Oh, Kya, no me puedes decir que no.

Yo sonreía con mi infantil sonrisa, seguía mirando por la ventana y ayudaba a la abuela a separar las pastas para evitar que se peguen.

Papá era genial. Jugaba con nosotros como si fuera un niño más, especialmente cuando nos llevaban a lugares donde ellos habían pasado su infancia o algún momento memorable. Él sabía y todavía hoy en día sabe cómo alegrar un mal rato y cómo especializar cualquier otro.

Sin él, mi hermano se hubiese muerto de aburrimiento y soledad antes de lo esperado, porque en la familia éramos mayoría las mujeres y Sokka jamás tuvo un mejor amigo que no fuera papá.

 **Hora del día: 21:30 p.m**

Ya estábamos desde hacía media hora en la estación, lugar donde se hacía el desfile de carrozas denominado Corso. A las diez empezaba y ya había latas de espuma tiradas por doquier, miles de niños llorando porque sus ojos les ardían y Sokka estaba perdido. Mientras a mi madre le salían canas, mi padre se desapareció en la multitud a buscarlo.

Unos niños me miraron mal del otro lado de la calle, por donde pasarían las carrozas, y no dejaron de hacerlo aún luego de tener yo a mi hermano a mis espaldas siendo regañado por nuestros padres. Les saqué la lengua millones de veces a cada mal gesto y amenaza con tirarme espuma.

Cuando la primera comparsa terminó de pasar se armó la primera guerra.

Todos los jóvenes bajaron de las gradas o dejaron sus balcones para ir a recorrer la calle y arrojarse aquella maldita cosa cada que podían. Yo terminé ahí después de que Sokka decidiese no querer volver a perderse solo y me arrastrara con él. Los niños malos nos siguieron dejándonos blancos cada que podían, huyendo cada que nos dábamos vuelta también.

 **Hora del día: 22:30 p.m**

Mis piernas me dolían del cansancio, pero ya habíamos aprendido a ignorar a los vándalos y habían pasado como tres comparsas más. Papá ya estaba con varias copas encima y mamá decía que algo le olía mal, la abuela le aseguraba que estaba por llover y que quería irse al auto antes de que el torrencial se precipitara.

No le creíamos y no nos importaba en el momento en que una de las últimas comparsas pasó con su música, el baile y toda la atención del mundo allí. Me pareció ver un destello en el cielo cuando terminó aquello, el anunciador dijo que solo faltaban dos y que irían después del último entretiempo. Para entonces eran las once y diez y los vándalos empezaron a seguirnos no bien bajamos del balcón.

Sokka intentaba cuidarme, haciéndose el buen hermano mayor (lo que me parecía pura patraña siendo que horas antes había intentado apedrearme en la calle frente a la casa de la abuela), supongo que eso les nace cuando nos ven en peligro a sus hermanas pequeñas. Tiró de mi brazo y me metió por entre la multitud.

Estuvimos así por varios minutos hasta que chocó contra alguien y se cayó. No llegué a reír, cuando iba a hacerlo noté cómo alzaban la falda de mi vestido y arrojaban un chorro de espuma justo por debajo de ésta. No quiero decir que alcanzó todo lo que podía alcanzar, solo quiero explicar cómo me di vuelta antes que reaccionaran y me tiré encima de quien lo había hecho, completamente enojada.

 **Y entonces caemos en la hora actual: 23:30 p.m**

Después de golpear a los niños molestos, preferimos regresar al balcón. La voz del locutor no se escuchó muy bien, pero como ésta solo hablaba para anunciar una nueva comparsa, era obvio.

Apenas al llegar, tuvimos como vista a papá con un vaso plástico de cerveza que rebosaba en espuma artificial de la que arrojaba para todos lados, sus mejillas estaban rojas y todos sus gestos gritaban un claro: ¡ESTOY BORRACHO! Mientras que su señora esposa, alias mamá, lo miraba negando con la cabeza y asegurando a la abuela que encontraría pronto la forma de robarle las llaves para poder manejar ella en el regreso.

La abuela Kana seguía refunfuñando con que quería volver porque iba a llover.

Pasó la primera comparsa en menos de cinco minutos. Vi otro destello en el cielo cinco segundos antes de que una enorme piedra congelada (del tamaño de una cereza) cayera en el borde del vaso que papá había dejado sobre la mesa, volcándolo estrepitosamente. De pronto entendí por qué la ante última comparsa había pasado tan rápido.

Seguida de esa primera piedra, cayeron millones más.

—¡Nos bombardean, Kya, sujeta a los niños! —Papá, en cuestión de nada, me sujetó como quien lleva un saco de papas con uno de sus brazos, con el otro, sujetó la silla que poco y nada había usado, colocándosela en la cabeza y comenzando a bajar las escaleras del balcón a los trompicones borrachos y empujando a todo ser que se le pasaba por delante, en completa euforia por huir del "bombardeo".

Mamá suspiró en lo que envolvía a Sokka con su abrigo liviano y lo más gentilmente posible intentaba retirarse entre la gente desesperada por salir del aguacero que ahora les caía encima, con la abuela tras ella repitiéndole insistente "te lo dije, ¡se los dije! ¡El borracho de tu esposo se robó una silla!".

 **Milagrosamente, las 23:45 p.m**

Estábamos en casa, papá se encontraba desparramado en el sofá, dormido como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, aún con el rubor de la borrachera en la cara. Mamá le quitaba la camiseta a Sokka, arrugándola para sacarle el agua que cayó de la prenda a litros, mayoría espuma más que agua. La abuela Kana me colocaba una bandita en la frente, yo tenía los brazos cruzados en pleno enojo por recibir un golpe con la silla, sin querer, en medio de la "huída".

La silla estaba ahí a unos pasos (papá la había arrojado dentro del baúl en lo que me abría la puerta para que entráramos los que veníamos detrás lo más rápido posible, un segundo después ya no tenía las llaves y mamá manejaba a casa de la abuela con ésta a su lado, con Sokka teníamos a papá ya dormido entre los dos).

Y hasta el día de hoy, la silla sigue en esa casa, contándonos la historia cada vez que la necesitamos escuchar.

 **Fin.**

Espero que les haya gustado esta vivencia. Hasta el día de hoy hace reír a la familia xD.

¡Dejen sus Reviews! Besos a todos. :3


End file.
